1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical switches for switching electrical appliances such as lights, fans, etc. on and off and, more specifically, to covers for electrical switches.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical switches such has those used in residential and commercial buildings to turn on and off lights, fans, etc. have been used for years and have undergone relative few design changes. Although various designs have been used in the past, two of such designs, i.e., the toggle switch and the rocker switch, are the most common.
In a standard toggle switch design, the switch includes a switch handle or toggle (i.e., an actuator) physically connected to a switching mechanism. The switch handle and switching mechanism are mounted to a yoke or backing plate. The switch handle and correspondingly the switching mechanism have two positions, i.e., an “on” position and an “off” position. When the handle is placed in or moved to the “on” position, contacts within the switching mechanism close to pass current and thereby cause the appliance to actuate. When the handle is toggled or moved to the “off” position, the contacts associated with the “on” position are opened, thereby turning off the appliance.
A rocker switch differs from a toggle switch primarily in the size and shape of the switch handle, and its path of movement. Whereas the switch handle of a toggle switch generally is thin and rectangular, typically measuring about 0.5 inches on a side and less than one inch long, a rocker switch typically includes two flat planes which join at a center or axial line. The planes typically are about one inch wide (along the axis), and each plane generally is about 1 to 1.25 inches long (perpendicular to the axis). The rocker portion of the switch thus is typically about 1 inch wide by about 2 to 2.5 inches long. The rocker is movably housed in a rectangular housing which generally comprises part of the backing plate or yoke.
Both toggle switches and rocker switches have been limited in some applications and for some users in that the size of the toggle or the rocker portion of the switch is too small. They also do not stand out far from the wall, which in some instances is disadvantageous. Moreover, in some instances the toggle or the rocker switch portion become marred, damaged, stained, or the like. Similarly, it may be desirable to change the color or appearance of the toggle or rocker switch portion, perhaps throughout a home or building. This can be relatively burdensome in that the individual electrical switches typically would have to be purchased, the old switches removed, including electrical disconnection, and the new ones installed. This can be time consuming and expensive.